


haikyuu one-shots

by erensattacktitan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, i'm too lazy to type out all the characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erensattacktitan/pseuds/erensattacktitan
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader





	1. t. oikawa

coffee date; t. oikawa

______

you were dating Tooru Oikawa, the biggest talk of Aoba Johsai high school. it was a little annoying because he always had fangirls attached to his hip, even ones from other schools. 

he, however, was a little annoyed with his fan girls because they followed him around everywhere, and took his time away from you and volleyball practice. 

ever since you became his girlfriend, and god knows how he got lucky enough to get you, he's been annoyed with his fan girls, especially because they bully you all the time for dating Tooru. 

"[name], Tooru is here!" your mother called, taking your attention from watching the recording of one of his videos. you smiled and paused the recording, and grabbed your coat and phone. it was date day for you and Oikawa, and you were excited. 

you dashed down the stairs, quickly skidding to a stop on the wood floor before you fell on your face. "hi, Tooru," you giggled, smiling at your boyfriend. oikawa was so in love with you. he could feel his heart skip a beat when you smiled and laughed. 

"hi, [name], are you ready?" he asked, coming over to great you with a kiss on your cheek. he pulled you in for a hug. it'd been a few days since you actually got to spend time with him, because he was so busy with volleyball after school, and school in general. 

"yeah! mom, Tooru and I are going on a date, i'll be back before dinner, okay?" you told your mom, slipping your coat on over your black turtleneck shirt. your mom nodded and smiled. 

"have fun, sweetie. be safe, i love you," she replied, going back to cutting the vegetables she was using for dinner. 

"i will. i love you, too, mom!" you called, just before you closed the door. you reached out for Tooru's hand, who gladly intertwined your fingers together and shoved your hand inside his pocket. you smiled at him. 

"how's your week been, babe?" he asked. you sighed. 

"well, it's been a little difficult with your fan girls, but Iwaizumi's been there to help, and so has Makki and Mattsun. they always stand up for me, which is nice, but I want to do it on my own sometimes," you responded, gently rubbing the back of your neck with your free hand. "but other than that, i'm still at the top of the class in school, and homework's been pretty easy as well. what about you, how's practice been?"

"well, we're preparing for the interhigh prelims right now, so we're definitely working out asses off to get better and beat karasuno this time. are you going to be coming to that game?" 

"of course! just please, don't overwork yourself or i'll make Iwaizumi drag you out of the gym and back here, and then i'll scold you, and that's even worse than him scolding you. you already hurt your knee, and i don't want you to bust it up even more."

"i know, but i have to push myself harder because we have to beat them and go to nationals. i promise i won't hurt myself, you just have to let me work. i won't overwork myself, but practices are longer than normal. Maddog just came back, so we have to work with him as well. he's a little on the jumpy side, and he doesn't like the third years."

"Tooru, please. make practices back to the normal time. if you don't, i _will_ ask coach to bench you for most of the game. you _cannot_ overwork yourself, Tooru. you seriously can't."

"i know, [name]-chan, but i really need to work harder." oikawa opened the cafe door for you, and you entered, him following closely behind. you sat down at the table while he ordered your favorite coffee drink, and he ordered himself a vanilla latte. 

he came back with the two drinks, and on his cup was the cashier's number, which made you a little sad. he noticed your sadness when you took your cup from him, and he sighed. "[name], look at me," he said, gently taking your chin between his thumb and pointer finger. "i didn't even ask, i had no idea she was going to give it to me. i'm not even going to call her because guess what?"

you hummed in response, staring into his chocolate brown eyes. "you're the only girl i need in my life. none of the other girls even mean anything to me. i don't even accept the gifts anymore, i give them all to the team. the only gifts i accept are the ones from you. please don't get discouraged. i love you and only you. not the cashier, not my ex, not my fangirls. you, [name] [l/name], and i want to be with you forever." he placed a gentle kiss on your lips, and then sat back down in his chair. 

you looked a him, happy tears threatening to fall from your eyes. "tooru," you whined. he knew how sensitive you were, so he was glad that made you happy. 

"you're the only girl for me, [name]."

you smiled at him again and took a drink of your warm coffee. for the rest of the date, you and Tooru talked nonstop about his volleyball, which he really appreciated because his ex left him because he talked about volleyball too much, and your club activities. 

"Tooru, i'm excited to see you play at the Interhighs," you spoke, smiling brightly at you. "but you have to promise me not to overwork yourself anymore, or i'm not coming."

Tooru pouted playfully. "you're so mean, [name]-chan. how dare you threaten to not come to my game because i'm pushing myself."

you giggled, taking another drink from your coffee. "come on, let's go back to my place. we can watch the recording of your game that i was watching before you came."

oikawa nodded, standing up and grabbing your hand. he let you put on your coat, and then shoved your hands back in his pocket. 

you two walked home in silence, but it was nice to have each other present. it was being together that you loved the most, and you loved just being with him.

you opened the door to your house and took off your shoes. "mom, we're home!" you called out. you didn't get a response, but that was normal. sometimes your mom couldn't hear you come in, or shout. 

you took oikawa's hand and led him up to your room, where you sat on the floor close to the tv. oikawa wrapped an arm around you and pulled you close, making sure you didn't want to back away from him. you pushed play on the tv, and that's what you did for the rest of the night, watched his volleyball games. 


	2. requests

hi this page was supposed to go at the front but i forgot

this is where you can request characters, but i'll need certain things from you. 

character's name: 

plot: 

age:

time (ex. msby hinata):

anything else that's necessary:

thank you so much for reading! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please remember to drink water!

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a new story i've been wanting to post so enjoy!


End file.
